commandocomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SENIRAM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Commando Comics Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Iron Cross Yank 4104 front.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) No problem. I have a huge collection and I fancied creating a good wiki. I saw this one and thought it was great. I will try to update as much as possible. Pinner.guest (talk) 16:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Not seen you around here in a while, hope you are ok. Added loads let me have any feedback. Like the Convict Commando Saga template. Would like to do it for something else I have in mind. Speak soon. Pinner.guest (talk) 00:37, December 1, 2014 (UTC) good to see you back. let me know if have messed up on anything. Always good to get feedback from a seasoned wiki person. Pinner.guest (talk) 01:09, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nice to see you back on the site. Hope you are well. I am trying to create a template for the Eagles of Battle series but can't seem to work out a way of making it as a template. I have created all the code using the Navbox functionality but it just appears as a page? Do you know what I am doing wrong? Regards 16:03, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Here is the link http://commandocomics.wikia.com/wiki/Eagles_of_Battle_Saga Cheers John 16:05, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi I hope you don't mind but I granted you admin rights, you do as much as I do and I thought it was only fair. regards Pinner.guest (talk) 23:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Pinner! Seniram 14:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Eyes Of The Guns Hi SENIRAM I added a few more pages and one of the titles had a plane in it I had never heard of before it was a taylorcraft Auster. Eyes Of The Guns It was on the cover too. The artist was Jose Maria Jorge and I think you like the aircraft stuff so I thought I would let you know about it. J Pinner.guest (talk) 23:18, December 8, 2015 (UTC) HI Just thought I would say Hi and that is was nice to see you back on. What do you think about the nav boxes I added on connecting the pages? Pinner.guest (talk) 19:06, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi SENIRAM absolutely loving the new info boxes. How do we tackle them when there are multiple covers? They make the wiki look so much more professional. Can you leave the code on a page for me so can start to convert the other pages. Thanks John Pinner.guest (talk) 19:15, May 1, 2016 (UTC) More than one cover query on new infobox Hi Seniram how are going on? How does the new infobox cope if the issue has more than one cover? I was going to blitz some of the older issues this weekend if I get time but some of them have more than one cover. Regards Pinner.guest (talk) 22:18, June 10, 2016 (UTC) I use the gallery code to add multiple covers in the image line - check out Boss of the Sky for an example. Seniram 09:57, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi buddy Noticed you had updated 3 angry men. I added Manuel Benet as artist as I found it in his commando bibliography on a Spanish site. https://gothamnewszine.blogspot.com/2017/09/manuel-benet-en-commando.html Hope this helps. I have one for Ferg Handley too that he kindly sent through. Trying to updates Ferg page with it. Janek Matysiak has promised one but I guess he is busy. Pinner.guest (talk) 18:35, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the categories. I never knew that was there! I do everything in source which is why it takes me so long so any other feedback will be greatly appreciated. Pinner.guest (talk) 18:40, December 27, 2019 (UTC)